Is He Capable of Love?
by DramaKarma13
Summary: PG13- just 2 b safe.... Ginny and Draco get together on the train... I suck at summaries sighs


Disclaimer- I never have, and never will, own the Harry Potter universe. This is FANfiction, as I am merely a fan, don't be mean to me or I will hunt you down and kick your ass.  
  
Draco thinks he is above love, Ginny disagrees.  
  
Is He Capable of Love?  
Chapter 1- A Kitten with Claws  
It was 5:45am and Ginny was wide awake, the day she had been anxiously  
awaiting had finally arrived. It was the day she returned to Hogwarts for  
her sixth year. She got up, showered, washed her hair, and then stood in  
front of her wardrobe.  
  
"They are not going to recognize me!" Ginny giggled as she looked at  
herself in the full length mirror inside her wardrobe door. Ginny had  
definitely matured over the holidays; her formally straight hair had  
turned into sexy drop curls, her body had developed and Ginny could now  
easily fill out a C cup. She still had the same naturally tiny waist and  
fiery red hair, she knew she looked great.  
  
Ginny slipped on a black pleated mini skirt, a tight red top and black  
strappy stilettos. Money wasn't so tight in the Weasley household since  
there were only two children living with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley now. She  
slipped a tight black jacket over the outfit and set to work with make up  
and jewelry.  
  
When Ginny looked into the mirror again, she was fully dressed. "You look  
marvelous darling!" the mirror called to her. "Thanks" Ginny said  
smiling. "This is going to be the best year of my life".  
  
**********  
  
The Hogwarts train had just left the station and Ginny was trying to find  
a seat. She had tried every compartment except one. She cautiously opened  
the door and sighed. Inside was Draco Malfoy. He glanced up at her, "Why  
are you here?" he asked smoothly. "Every other compartment is full".  
Ginny replied, standing her ground. "Why don't you go sit with the 'Dream  
Team'?" Draco sneered. "Shut up ferret" Ginny spat back.. Draco raised an  
eyebrow, "Looks like the kitten finally has claws" he remarked. Then he  
looked her up and down. "Or has it become a cat?" he smirked.  
  
Ginny sat down opposite to Draco. She looked at him properly for the  
first time. He had become quite muscular and handsome. Ginny could see he  
had a great body and she longed to kiss those sexy, Slytherin lips that  
wore the infamous Malfoy smirk. "Like what you see Weasley?" Draco asked,  
breaking the silence. "Oh yeah" Ginny replied dreamily. "I mean NO! Of  
course I don't, who would ever like you? You're a cruel, heartless  
bastard!" Ginny cried, jumping to her feet. As Ginny looked at Draco, she  
saw a flicker of emotion in his grey eyes. Draco shot up and pushed Ginny  
against the wall. He held her arms up above her head and whispered  
angrily to her- "you have no idea what it's like to be me Weasley. If you  
think you know everything about Draco Malfoy, you are sadly mistaken".  
  
Ginny glared at Draco. She struggled against his tight grip on her arms,  
but at the same time she was thinking about what Draco had said. "You're  
right Malfoy" she said. "I don't know anything about you. All my life I  
have been hearing these awful, evil things about your family. I never  
thought that a Malfoy could have feelings." She looked him squarely in  
the eye "I'm sorry".  
  
Draco loosened his grip on Ginny. He sat down and raked his fingers  
through his sleek, blonde hair, he looked up at her. "No, I'm sorry". He  
said. "You'll never know how sorry I am".  
  
Draco saw that Ginny was rubbing her wrists, they had red marks on them  
where Draco had grasped them in his rage. He walked over to where Ginny  
was standing in the corner of the compartment and took them gently in his  
hands. Rubbing them softly, he spoke. "Can you ever forgive me Ginny?"  
  
Ginny was in shock. Not only had a Malfoy formally apologized to a  
Weasley, it was also the first time she had heard him speak her first  
name. "I forgive you D-Draco" she said nervously "If you forgive me for  
thinking that I know everything about everything" Ginny smiled hopefully  
up at Draco who was still rubbing her wrists. "Of course I forgive you!"  
he cried. "How could I not?"  
  
As Draco looked down on Ginny's beautiful face, he felt emotion like he  
never had before. His father Lucius Malfoy had always said that love was  
for the weak. If you never let your heart love, you will never get hurt.  
But what did his father know? He was in Akaban prison with a life  
sentence. Draco could do whatever he wanted now. Even love a Weasley.  
  
Draco leaned down and kissed Ginny softly on her lips. She was surprised  
at first but then she kissed him back with just as much passion. "I love  
you Ginny" Draco whispered. "I love you Draco Malfoy" Ginny whispered  
back.  
  
*A/N so was that really really bad? It was my first ever fanfic. So sorry  
if it sucked. Any HELPFUL comments would be greatly appreciated. Thank  
you.* 


End file.
